OneShot: Tears
by KarenaWilliams
Summary: Oneshot surrounding Chiyo's feelings before she left, after graduating high school.


**Author:** KarenaWilliams

**Disclaimer:** KarenaWilliams owns nothing at all related to Azumanga Daioh except for the entire series on DVD. That's it, though, so please no suing. Thank you.

**Full Summary:** Feelings are running through her head, as she realizes she has to leave them. She just might not see them anymore, this might be her last chance. What will she say, what words will float from her mouth as she turns her back and bids them farewell?

**Pairing(s):** None Intended

**Warning(s):** Mild spoilers for the end of the series.

**Idea Created:** November 24, 2006

Author's Note(s): Wow. It's been awhile since I wrote this. Can't remember why I didn't post it sooner. Guess I might've forgot. ;; Anyways, please enjoy and review if you feel like it.

** Tears **

"Wow! A university in the States? That's great Chiyo-chan!"

For once, Tomo actually sounded like a normal teen. Her eyes were wide as she grinned at her good friend, ruffling her hair somewhat by placing her hand on top of said girl's head. The girl was staring up at her, wide brown eyes showing how excited she was. Her light brown hair was styled in two pigtails on either side of her head, remade so that they were a little farther back than they used to be.

Chiyo had just graduated high school. She had told Tomo, many a time, she was going to the States but this seemed to be the first time it really registered. She was anxious, Chiyo was, and didn't know what she was going to do in the new country. Tomorrow was when her flight was scheduled. What if she never saw her old friends ever again?

Sakaki didn't look too worried. She was playing with her cat, Maya, and wasn't appearing to be listening. Yomi was flipping through a magazine. Osaka was going on about some sea cucumber she had tried to eat while Kagura listened halfway. Everyone was here, in Chiyo's room, and they had just finished helping her pack. The old room she had grew up in was now all put away, in boxes, making Chiyo feel like crying.

High school was over. It was time to move onto the other half of her life. She was scared, to say the least. She didn't want to leave all of her old friends. Kaorin was even here, blushing as she watched/admired Sakaki from a safe distance. Chiyo's eyes went back to Tomo, thinking back over all the fun times they had all had. Tomo had always loved to tease Chiyo but, the girl knew, Tomo truly cared for all of her friends.

Oh sure, she might act stupid and immature, but she still cared. Chiyo was glad, to say the least, that she had made friends with all of these girls. Her high school existence wouldn't have been the same without them.

The same went for her old teachers, Miss Yukari and Miss Kurosawa. They were both good teachers, in their own way, all though Chiyo would be one of the first to admit how weird Miss Yukari was. The teacher really was something, to say the least. Chiyo was glad she had been put with her every year for her high school life. It had been fun, to see how the teacher reacted to things. She was going to miss everyone.

She'd no longer see Tomo anymore. No longer hear her teasing everyone. She wouldn't hear her being yelled at by Yomi. Wouldn't hear her going on about how she was going to be better at sports than Sakaki. Wouldn't hear her argue with Kagura over who was the smarter stupid student. Wouldn't hear her talking about nonsense with Osaka.

She wouldn't see Sakaki, admiring cats from afar. She'd no longer have her coming over to see her cat, Maya, since Maya was going home to Sakaki's new apartment. She wouldn't be able to watch the silent cool girl as she played with her cat. Wouldn't be able to listen to what she usually talked about, about how cool cats were, in that soft voice of hers.

She'd no longer see Kagura, challenging Sakaki to a race. No more gushing about the swim team. No more arguing with Tomo. No more laughing triumphantly when she won a race.

Yomi would no longer be there, either. No more hearing her worry over her weight. No more listening to her rant about how everyone else could eat whatever they wanted but she couldn't, in fear of gaining weight. No more listening to her yell at Tomo. No more of anything.

Everyone wasn't going to be with Chiyo anymore. She was going to be all alone, in a foreign country, without a real friend there or even a home. Mr. Tadakichi was going to be there, yes, but who else would be there to cheer her on? Chiyo felt like crying, thinking about all that she was leaving behind.

No more crazy Osaka, the air head. She wouldn't see any of her old friends anymore. Would they ever meet each other again?

"We better go, Chiyo-chan." Yomi said, as she got to her feet. "You need to get some rest so you can get to the airport bright and early."

Chiyo nodded, forcing a bright smile to her lips. "I hope that you'll be there tomorrow!"

"We'll try." Kagura said and grinned back at the young genius.

"Yeah but we might have other things." Tomo said, carelessly waving her hand as she walked away. What Chiyo knew, however, was that was Tomo's way of handling the loss of a friend. She wasn't really losing one, no, but Chiyo was moving away. They might never see each other again.

Everyone filed out, leaving the young girl alone in her old room. She turned around, slowly, in a full circle. Her eyes took in everything. They took in the corner that was stained, had been so for years. She had been about four when she had spilt some very dark hot chocolate. For some odd reason it hadn't come out of the carpet so it had been there, as a reminder that she had grown up in this house. She had all of her old doll houses in her large closet, as a reminder that she had been younger once. She had pictures all over her left wall, to show her through her ages.

Her bed was larger now, since she had upgraded when she had gotten older, but she still had her old crib in the attic. Everyone reminded her of how far she had come. She was going to America. She was going to have to make new friends. She was going to be…_different_ from everyone there. She was going to have to just STRIVE to fit in. It was going to be hard but, obviously, Chiyo HAD faced harder things before.

She had had to go to high school when she was only about ten. She had had to make friends with girls almost twice as old as her. She had gotten through that. She could very well get through whatever lay ahead.

Chiyo moved over towards her bed, getting ready and slipping into it. She'd have to face everything tomorrow. Tomorrow would be her last day on Japanese soil. Her last day _home_…

--Next Day--

"All boarding for Flight 257," the soothing female voice announced on the speakers, telling Chiyo it was time. She got to her feet, moving towards the line. She turned, one last time, to see all of her friends were lined up, even her parents were there. They had all taken this day to bid her farewell, to wish her good luck, and to tell her she would be great in America.

"We'll never forget you!" Tomo cheered, throwing her hands in the air. She waved them, almost frantically, as she smiled through the tears that were beginning to well. "You're gonna be the next States President, Chiyo-chan, and then we'll have a Chiyo Land!"

Chiyo smiled and shook her head. She didn't bother mentioning it wasn't possible for her to become a President. She was a foreigner. She just let Tomo have her fun.

Osaka even looked like she was about to cry, as she gave her friend one last hug. "We'll see you again so…fuhgeddaboutit!" Chiyo beamed, as Osaka moved back to stand in the line once more.

Yomi hugged her, even Kagura, and Sakaki hugged her the hardest. She had even managed to bring Maya in, so that Chiyo could bid her farewell. Yukari and Nyamo were there and they both smiled. Yukari got a look on her face, telling Chiyo she might end up saying something stupid. "Bring me back a souvenir!" Yukari said before turning her back, swiping at her eyes.

Nyamo just sweat dropped.

Now it was time to go. Chiyo kissed her parents goodbye one last time before heading towards the plane. She boarded, after giving the woman her ticket, and took her seat. She twisted in her seat, to glance back at the place she had just left. Everyone was lined up at the large windows, waving like crazy. Chiyo smiled, tears making her vision blur and swim.

It was well worth it, putting herself through this torture of seeing her friends one last time and not knowing if it was the last. She didn't care how much it hurt, knowing that she might never see them again. That they might never been as close as they used to be. It was well worth it, to shed a few tears in order to feel so much hope rise in her chest.

The plane started and began moving forward, as Chiyo cried and sobbed softly into her hands. So much hope, there was so much hope in her. She would come back a winner, to make her friends proud…


End file.
